The White Star Mistress
by visitmyao3writingramblr
Summary: A young woman finds herself on the RMS Titanic, bound for America, with all the standing and wealth of any other aristocrat. But she has a secret...Titanic AU OC. Inspired by a dream, sticks to most canon events, will have some canon characters.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_This is the untold story of me, Marie Reynolds, born 1893, just a few years before the wonderful and magnificent 20__th__ century dawned._

_My family had great ambitions for me, in the new world I could become anything, a designer, artist, or even a doctor. The world brought forth marvelous inventions as I went through my schooling, a gas powered automobile, steam powered boats, and soon ships. _

_The sad truth was, even with all my potential and all the world had to offer, it was all out of my hands, when fate stepped in and wiped my parents off the face of the earth in an automobile crash. Suddenly I hated all the new things the 20__th__ century had brought the world. They had taken my family from me. With little to no money, and nowhere to stay, I had only one choice of career._

_My 'business dealings,' as I preferred to think of them, eventually helped me work my way back up into halfway decent society. Of course they had no knowledge how I acquired my nice clothes, jewelry, and eventually a small apartment of my own._

_It all changed the day my richest client, J. Bruce Ismay, visited me, excited, and hardly able to resemble anything more than a schoolboy who has been told he has the day off._

_Bruce was the chairman and director of a line of steamships, called the White Star Line. His newest acquisition? A humongous ship that was called the 'Queen of the Sea' by many already, and was going to change the world as we knew it. According to Bruce of course. _

_I was barely even tuned in, when he caught my attention, with a snap in my face. I turned to him and frowned,_

"_Was that really necessary?" I muttered and he took my face in his hands, so I couldn't possibly ignore him._

"_Yes my dear. I was saying, I've bought you a ticket. You're going to see the Americas! You can finally leave this shithole behind. I certainly am beyond ready to."_

_I was stunned. Words escaped me. I stood there, like a statue, my eyes merely blinking, and a mad laugh escaped me._

"_What about your family? Surely you won't be leaving them behind? Why would you pick me?"_

"_Well of course I am. I can't afford for all of them to travel with me. Besides there will be plenty of time for them to accompany me. Not on the maiden voyage."_

'_Of course, much cheaper to bring your whore than your family.' I thought bitterly._

_A smile was all I gave to indicate my feelings. A sad smile. Perhaps I could find a real chance over in America. After all, it was the land of freedom._

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ As mentioned this was inspired by a dream i had, just last night. Again, i thought i was done writing, but this idea refused to be ignored. It is AU for a reason, and though i'm not used to creating original characters, i really like this one. Please R/R to let me know what you think! Thanks!_  
><em>


	2. Maiden Voyage

Blue skies, fluffy clouds, and minimal wind. The perfect day for sailing. The ship shone and sparkled in the sun. Captain Edward Smith stood overlooking the massive crowd that had gathered to see the RMS Titanic off. He found himself waving back at the few who noticed him.

'This will be a great day,' He thought to himself with a wry smile.

Marie stepped out of the carriage, looking up at the magnificent ship. She felt a smile forming, but then a strong arm wormed its way around her waist,

"What do you think my dear?" Bruce whispered in her ear.

She had almost forgotten that this voyage was happening only because of their twisted relationship.

She pulled away, and reached up for her bag, right as the carriage driver handed it to Bruce.

"I'm not made of glass. I can carry my own things."

"Oh, someone's in a mood. Is it your time of the month?" he chuckled lightly at her frown.

He was lucky he was right, because if he'd not, she might have felt like smacking him.

She sighed heavily, and nodded. The picture of apology.

"I'm sorry. It's a beautiful ship Jay." She'd found herself calling him 'Jay', as 'Bruce' felt too intimate. Though they were, she didn't think of him like that outside of bedchambers.

As they approached the ship, Bruce's hand rose from her lower back to her shoulders again, if she was to be passed off as a distant niece, he needed to act appropriately.

She gave a dazzling smile to the man checking their tickets, and he barely glanced at hers.

After finally reaching their cabin, which had a small deck, and porthole windows into the small kitchen, and two bedrooms.

"I thought perhaps you might like your own room, of course, you can always visit me, once we are alone." Bruce said to her, with a smile.

Two rooms were needed to keep up the charade, but Marie wasn't going to put up a fight. She preferred her own space to retreat to.

"Thank you Jay."

Her room was a lovely cream color, with light coral accents, including a fluffy comforter she couldn't wait to curl up in.

But first, she would need to go to a fancy dinner, hosted by Bruce and the ship's designer, Thomas Andrews. Also invited were a few of the noble class, and other rich (most likely boring) people.

The dining room was a marvel in and of itself. Windows made up the entire left side, thus allowing dining passengers to observe the beautiful sunset as they ate.

Marie found herself watching the people instead.

She turned to Bruce,

"Surely this can't be all the passengers, where is everyone else?"

He smirked,

"My dear, we couldn't have the first class passengers dining in the same room as the 2nd and 3rd now could we?"

"Oh." Was all she could manage. That was pretty ridiculous. They were all humans, traveling to the same place, on the same ship.

She found herself conversing with a Molly Brown, who, though she was filthy rich, was refreshingly kind and warm. Much different than other first class aristocrats. She had become rich by accident; her husband had stumbled upon oil and almost died in the process. She had been living in Paris, just for the hell of it, for the last 6 months, and was now headed back to America.

They parted ways, with the promise of meeting for breakfast, and then a stroll around the decks the next morning.

As Marie changed into her nightgown (if one could even call it that), and frowned, tugging at the bottom. It was a short frilly affair straight from Paris, which Bruce had bought and had shipped in, just for the night. As if it was some kind of celebration. It was a light turquoise, which she knew would complement her reddish blond hair. She still disliked it. It had a sort of built-in bra, and a matching set of scandalously tiny undies. Only the French would think up something like this.

She peered out of her room, glancing around the small living room to make sure the coast was clear, and then walked swiftly over to Bruce's room, rapping her knuckles smartly on the door.

"Come in." he called.

She walked in, and shut the door behind her.

He looked up from the paper he had been reading, and nearly dropped it.

"My dear, you look like an angel. More beautiful than I've ever seen you."

She would have blushed, but she didn't actually care what he thought. She knew how she looked, and what he was paying her for. Compliments weren't needed.

He stood up, and walked over to her, reaching a hand to cup her cheek, and kissed her firmly. His other hand found its way to the top of her lace covered breast, and he was clearly glad to give up the 'Good ol' Uncle' charade for the night.

As he pulled her close, her eyes fell shut, willing this to go quickly so she could return to her room and sleep, hopefully without having to think too much.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ As mentioned this was inspired by a dream i had, just last night. Again, i thought i was done writing, but this idea refused to be ignored. It is AU for a reason, and though I'm not used to creating original characters, i really like this one. Please R/R to let me know what you think! Thanks!_  
><em>


	3. Making Friends

Thomas Andrews, master builder and designer of the grand ship, stood in his office, slowly sipping a glass of whiskey. The first day of sailing had gone well in his opinion; he now had to worry about Bruce and his overconfidence. He wanted to show off the Titanic's power and speed by pushing the engines, but Thomas was unsure, and had voted against it, siding with the Captain. Bruce was outvoted and had sat back grumbling into his cigar.

That evening at dinner had been wonderful, he'd met some lovely people, and though he'd been across from Bruce's niece, she had only spoken with Molly Brown, a lively woman who enjoyed teasing others and didn't take herself too seriously, like most of the other stuffy aristocrats.

The niece, Marie, Bruce had called her, had sat and listened to Molly go on and on, with only a shy little smile on her face. He wished she had spoken up, but perhaps she was merely shy. She was very pretty, with eyes too light to be called brown, perhaps a deep hazel that went stunningly with her reddish blond hair, slightly reminiscent of polished brass.

He sighed, perhaps he needed to stop thinking and have another drink.

* * *

><p>The sunrise was making her eyes water, at least, that's how she preferred to think of it. Unfortunately, Molly noticed before she could hide it.<p>

"What's wrong honey? Missing your folks?"

Her warm smile almost made Marie want to tell her the truth, almost.

"Well yes, but it's just, I wish I could paint every sunrise, they're so beautiful, but alas, despite many art lessons, I never could find the talent."

Molly laughed.

"Is that all that's bothering you? Why I know a fellow, a friend of Miss Rose's, who is a marvelous artist. I could ask him to try sketching one of these mornings for us. He could draw it so it would only need color. That I'm sure you could do fine."

Marie tilted her head,

"Who is Miss Rose? Was she at dinner last night?" if she had been, Marie had been rather unobservant, for she'd only conversed with Molly.

"Yes ma'am, she had been feeling a little seasick and so she tried to be quiet and not eat too much. But I will make sure to introduce you to her. She's got spunk; I think you two would get along well. You know, I'm not much for gossip, but I heard she almost drowned last night, and that friend of hers, Jack is his name, saved her. He didn't accept any reward except the chance to dine with her."

"She sounds very interesting. I was beginning to despair of meeting anyone my own age." At this, she nudged Molly, who laughed.

"Us old folks are too boring to you? Sorry about that dear." They both giggled as they continued strolling.

They turned a corner, and were overlooking a lower deck, where children ran about, kicking an empty bottle around.

"Who's down there? Why are there no children up here?" Marie turned to Molly, who frowned.

"Because they ain't got enough money. Those are the 3rd and 4th class passengers. Oh look, there's my artist friend now. Jack! HULLO!"

Her loud voice caused a few matrons to turn around and glare at them, but the young man Molly was calling to, turned from his large sketchbook, to wave in their direction.

"Hello Ms. Molly!" his broad grin made Molly laugh.

"Isn't he something? Oh horse feathers, I had completely forgotten. I need to pick him out something nice to wear, as all he came with are the clothes on his back, poor dear. He's got to look nice tonight to make a good impression on Rose's mother. She's quite the stuffy lady. I'm sure you remember her." Molly looked at her meaningfully.

Marie seemed to understand her implying, there had been a lady at dinner that reminded her a bit of a hawk, sharp cheekbones, disdainful stares, and practically radiating wealth.

She also seemed to recall a handsome man who had sat next to the lady, perhaps a son?

"Who was the dark haired man who sat with Rose's mother? Her brother?"

Molly's face seemed to darken,

"That's Cal Hockley, filthy rich brat. Pardon me my dear. He's Rose's fiancée, and the assurance of her long lasting comfort. At least that's what I hear. It seems poor Rose is nearly broke, but her mother practically forced her to marry Cal so she won't have to worry about dying old and poor. Heaven forbid." Molly rolled her eyes.

Marie pondered this. It might explain why Rose had almost 'drowned.' One didn't drown off a ship like this and get rescued. It was more likely she had considered jumping, and Jack had been in the right place at the right time.

"I look forward to meeting them both tonight." She smiled at Molly, who bid her farewell, and headed down to speak with Jack, causing stares and whispers to suddenly erupt nearby.

Marie turned to the matrons, and curtseyed as sarcastically as possible, and began to head back to her room.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Sorry i've been mixing in apples lately, work has been killing my life. Please R/R to let me know what you think! Thanks!_  
><em>


	4. Causing Scandals

Nearly three days had passed on the RMS Titanic, and with each passing day Marie felt more uneasy. They were nearly to America, but something felt wrong in her gut.

That evening at dinner, she had come out of her shell enough to begin conversing with nearly everyone at the dinner table; she noticed however, that Jack was absent. Perhaps he had forgotten?

She turned to Rose, whom she had been sitting next to at every meal since that second dinner, and whispered,

"Where is your artist friend?"

Rose smiled tightly,

"I am not allowed to see him anymore, in the presence of my mother." The underlying meaning was clear. Her mother had obviously spoken with her, but Marie also could see that she was probably going to meet him somewhere as soon as dinner ended.

Cal, who sat on Rose's other side, suddenly picked up her left hand, and kissed it, the magnificent diamond engagement ring catching the last few sun's rays, and Marie smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to know you've found someone who makes you happy."

Rose nodded, the two girls silently communicating each other's understanding.

Cal smiled at her, like a snake might at a trapped meal.

"So Marie, do you have anyone special who's waiting back home?"

Marie smiled sweetly at him, and glanced at Bruce,

"Nope. I'm as free as a bird on the wind. I may not ever marry. By now I'm surely considered an old maid." Bruce grimaced at her, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

He struck up a conversation with Cal, steering his attention away from her.

Marie's eyes wandered over to the gentleman who sat at the head of the table, Thomas Andrews, the reason for the entire voyage.

Before she could speak, Rose asked him about his inspiration for the Titanic's design. Thomas had barely spoken before Bruce broke in, explaining his vision about how Titanic was about more than technological advancement, but about making travel more of a luxury and how the size of the ship meant more could enjoy that luxury.

Rose giggled a bit before asking,

"Mr. Ismay, do you know of Dr. Freud? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you."

Thomas chuckled a bit at this, and he caught Marie's eye, she couldn't resist a smile, and she bumped Rose's shoulder.

Bruce's smile looked a bit forced.

Molly grinned at Rose, and turned to Cal,

"Whoo, she's a pistol Cal, you sure you can handle her?"

He looked a bit seasick himself before replying,

"Yes, but I may also have to monitor what she reads more closely."

Rose snorted, very unladylike, and her mother scolded her.

Marie shook her head, glad that she wasn't in Rose's shoes, she was sure to be in for a scolding later on.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Sorry i've been mixing in apples lately, work has been killing my life. Please R/R to let me know what you think! Thanks!_  
><em>


	5. Danger After Dinner

After dinner, Rose disappeared somewhere, and Marie decided to take a stroll alone, around the decks.

The sun had set nearly an hour previous, and the sky was becoming dark enough to pick out the brightest constellations. Even as a little girl, she had loved looking at the sky, trying to find pictures in the stars.

She stood at the railing, gazing at the sky, silently observing, when she heard someone come up on her side.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the smooth baritone of Mr. Andrews startled her a bit from her musings, but she turned to him with a smile.

"It's all because of you that I can gaze at the sky from the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."

He ducked his head and felt his cheeks heat up a bit.

'Stop it. Stop acting like some silly boy with a school yard crush.'

He cleared his throat,

"How have you been enjoying the voyage Miss,-"

"Reynolds. Marie Reynolds." She stuck out her hand, to shake his, feeling as daring as Rose.

He took it, but instead of shaking, he brought it to his lips, and kissed her gently. She felt the heat of his mouth through the fabric of her glove.

"I wish everyone saw the world as you do Marie. Your confusion about the lack of number in the dining room that first evening struck me. I wish someday that all classes could mingle and enjoy such travel, without presumptions and money keeping them miles apart. Your friend Ms. Rose DeWitt is also someone who sees with different eyes than the rest of our company."

Marie smiled sadly, if only he knew why she felt the way she did. Being low class but acting as if she was as proper as women like Rose took little effort when you had a rich chaperone, and a fabulous wardrobe. With the right accessories, anyone could look proper.

As she leaned against the rail, she could have sworn she heard a shout from up top, the crow's nest was about 500 feet up and away from where she and Mr. Andrews stood.

Under her hand, the railing seemed to give a shudder, and she looked to the front of the ship, from where she was standing all she saw was flat ocean.

Mr. Andrews looked up suddenly, concern written on his face.

"We must go see what's going on. Marie, come with me."

His arm slipping around her back and his hand resting on her waist felt more natural and suddenly more desirable than anytime Bruce had done the same.

She was breathless even before they began to sprint towards the front of the ship.

They reached the front deck just in time to watch the port side of the ship collide with an enormous iceberg. The ship jerked and shuddered, throwing Marie nearly out of his arm, but he quickly grasped her into a bear hug as they fell to the deck.

Huge chunks of ice scattered about the deck, as the men in the crow's nest shouted,

"ICEBERG! TURN HER HARD TO STARBOARD!"

"Bloody hell." Mr. Andrews muttered. He stood up quickly, and pulled Marie to her feet.

"Stay here. I've got to go find out the amount of damage."

Marie was suddenly shivering and couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. She ignored him and ran inside.

She needed to find Bruce.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Sorry i've been mixing in apples lately, work has been killing my life. Please R/R to let me know what you think! Thanks!_  
><em>


	6. Edge of Disaster

Chaos, utter chaos consumed the decks, as word of the collision spread. Half the people thought it was nothing, the other half thought they were all going to die. The truth was, according to Rose, there were barely enough life boats for half the passengers. Marie stood still, letting the people flow around her, but she constantly scanned the crowd for Bruce.

Suddenly there he was, talking furiously with Cal and Rose's mother. She ran up to him,

"Uncle Bruce, what's going on?"

He turned away from them to glare at her,

"Shut up. There's no point in this little charade anymore."

Her mouth fell open in shock.

"Get away from me, you little slut. You're nothing but a whore and I won't help save you." Before she had time to react, his hand was coming up and he smacked her across the face, as she fell to the ground clutching her burning cheek in her hand, he spit at her.

Hot tears streamed down her face without warning. They quickly turned ice cold in the Arctic air.

"How dare you hit a lady!" a booming voice shouted, and Thomas Andrews strode over and swiftly punched J. Bruce Ismay in the jaw.

He stumbled backwards; the only thing saving him from falling was Cal's hand on his shoulder.

Mr. Andrews turned away from them to look at her, his eyes locking with hers,

"Are you alright Ms. Reynolds?"

Her eyes fell from his, and she looked at the ground.

"You should know he's right. You probably shouldn't have hit him."

"The bastard shouldn't have hit you. I won't stand for such things on my ship."

He pulled her to her feet before she could protest anymore. He caught her chin in his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes again.

"But sir, it's true. I am a whore. I'm his mistress. Not his niece. I'm dirt compared to you. I should be with the 3rd class people." Tears fell hard and fast now, and she made no move to wipe them away. 'He'll see how truly ugly I am and go away.' She thought to herself.

"If what Rose said is accurate, nearly half the people on this ship are going to die. I would rather be among them than make you have to."

"My dear Marie. No one is going to die. And you're as much dirt as I am King of England. Come with me. You'll see."

Confused, Marie followed him to the main command deck.

He pointed to a few dials and wheels here and there,

"These control the steering and such, but there's a secret, if more than one level floods, the ship begins to separate. I helped build and design this ship, I know all the tricks. This switch here-,"

He pointed to a large golden lever,

"-Controls the locking clamps. It's for absolute emergencies. That's about now." He strode forward and threw the lever all the way back, reaching for the phone seconds before it rang.

"Initiate launch."

"Roger." The voice on the other end spoke.

Marie felt the ship shudder again, and she felt the ship begin to move forward again.

"What's happening?"

"There's a second set of propellers, for backup. Then a secondary set of steel doors lock shut around the damaged parts of the side of the ship. It locks in the water, so we're a bit heavier than normal, but it stops the flooding and thus the sinking movement. Now we're moving forward, carrying a few hundred extra tons of water, but we're sealed shut once more. It'll take about 2 extra days to reach America."

Marie gasped.

"This is crazy! How could you have planned this?"

"No one wanted to listen to me when I said there would be dangers like icebergs, or that the ship walls were too thin. So I made my own adjustments and let the fools think it was still their flimsy structure."

"You're a genius. Or mad. Or both." She finally reached up to brush away her tears, and when she looked over at Thomas, he was holding out a silk handkerchief for her, she took it gratefully.

"I could use a drink. How about you?" he raised his eyebrows at her, and she nodded, giggling a bit.

His office was very untidy, but he insisted that a little clutter sometimes helped with his brainstorming.

"Here you are my dear." He handed her a glass, half full of whiskey, the golden brown color reminding him of her eyes.

Now that her tears were gone, she looked stronger, and yet still seemed fragile. He noticed the place where Bruce had hit her was still red.

He retrieved his handkerchief and put a couple ice cubes in it, and as she stepped closer he tied it so the ice wouldn't slip out and he set it gently on her cheek,

"Thank you. That feels much better." She sighed; it had been an eventful evening. She held her glass and swirled the contents, while Thomas downed his brandy in one gulp.

"Those idiots kept saying, it's unsinkable, blah, blah, blah. I said well dammit men it's more than seventy percent iron, it could easily sink. Thank god I didn't listen."

"If you hadn't made the modifications we could all have died. You're like our guardian angel." She pressed the hand he held the ice to her cheek in closer.

He looked in her hazel orbs,

"No. You are the angel. No matter where you came from, what you've done, this voyage will be a fresh start."

She leaned closer, and he could feel her breath on his face, he closed his eyes, and was centimeters away from kissing her-

When the door flew inward, and a frazzled looking Captain Edward Smith appeared.

"Sir Andrews, if it weren't for your quick thinking, and dare I say insane invention we'd be nearing the bottom of the ocean. I've sent out an S.O.S. just in case there are any ships around that can help guide us."

Thomas raised his eyebrows,

"Why? We're making good time; we'll only be a day or two late, as opposed to not making it at all. Go have a drink."

The Captain ducked his head sheepishly, and bid them both a goodnight, shutting the door swiftly.

"Well. I should go find Rose. Goodnight Mr. Andrews." Marie nodded to him, and he stopped her with a hand on her arm,

"Please, call me Thomas."

His grey eyes followed her as she left his office and began ascending the stairs to the upper level.

She truly was something else.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __As you may recall, this was inspired by a dream, so please suspend your disbelief a bit. thanks. As always, R/R.__  
><em>


	7. Saving the Night

Children were playing with a chunk of ice this time, kicking it back and forth, and their laughter made her smile. Because of Thomas, no one's life would be lost. She kept walking and quickly spotted Rose, looking stunningly pretty in a rainbow dress, but more-so because of whose hand she was holding and looking at.

Rose turned her way and smiled, waving her over.

"Marie! This is Jack. You remember him?"

Jack, a handsome young man with a mop of dirty blond hair, stuck out his hand and she took it.

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Any friend of Rose's is a friend of mine." She said with a laugh.

Rose looked at her, and then at Jack,

"Be right back."

"Hurry." He said with a smile.

Marie let Rose pull her away from him, and she whispered,

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with Jack. I don't care about Cal or my mother. I doubt she'll notice I'm missing."

Marie smiled warmly,

"I'm so very happy for you. Jack seems rather perfect for you. I've not seen you this happy, since, well ever I suppose." She laughed, and Rose grinned at her.

"I know! I hardly recognize myself."

"I hope we'll meet again in America someday."

"As do I. You're like the sister I never had." At this, Rose pulled her into a hug, and Marie couldn't stop a tear from falling. With no family left to her, Rose saying this meant more than she could possibly imagine.

* * *

><p>Rain was falling fast as the RMS Titanic pulled into the New York harbor. Marie stood with Rose and Jack on the balcony, happily getting soaked to the bone.<p>

The sight of Lady Liberty was enough to send tears of joy down Marie's face. The click of a door opening caused her to turn, Thomas Andrews appeared, holding his precious blueprints, in preparation for the press conference he and the Captain would be speaking at, once all was settled and they had docked.

In spite of the setback, they had made it to New York by late Thursday morning. The sun was doing its best to break through the storm, casting a wide rainbow over the city, making it appear even more beautiful than Marie could have dreamt.

Thomas put his arm around her and smiled at her,

"Finally we have reached the land where dreams come true." She smiled back, and jokingly pushed him back under the eaves so his papers would stay dry.

She pulled him close, and he didn't mind the fact his suit would most likely get a bit damp.

In front of them, Rose and Jack had started to kiss, and she looked up at Thomas,

"Do we have to compete with them?"

"Of course not. We'll put them to shame later. I want to get a hotel room at the Waldorf; I hear it's the most magnificent place to stay."

"Only the best for you my dear."

* * *

><p><em>AN: __As you may recall, this was inspired by a dream, so please suspend your disbelief a bit. thanks. As always, R/R.__  
><em>


	8. Pillows & Coffee

The hotel suite reminded Marie of the inside of an éclair. It had dark mahogany furniture and walls, but golden drapes, carpeting and gold specked marble counters in the small kitchen. The cabinets were a light tan wood, and the chairs in the setting room were a mix of gold and brown leather, with golden fabric cushions here and there.

"It's more beautiful than I could imagine." Marie whispered, as if speaking too loud might break the spell.

"I'll say." Thomas said, as he helped her coat off.

She turned to look at him, but he wasn't at the room, he was looking into her eyes, and she felt as if he could see into her soul.

She blushed, and turned away,

"Maybe we should go look at the bedrooms, I mean-"she broke off, blushing harder. She hadn't meant that like it sounded, but he merely smiled at her, and gestured for her to lead the way.

* * *

><p>Rose walked down the street, oblivious to anything else than the feel of Jack's hand inside her own. As she looked to the right, seeing her own reflection in the tall window of the nearest building, she saw what true happiness looked like.<p>

Jack stopped walking, and turned towards her,

"Howabout we get a cup of coffee, for our first date in America?"

She blushed and nodded.

The diner was full of smoke, but the smell of bacon and coffee overwhelmed the cigarette smell.

Jack sat in a booth and pulled Rose with him. After ordering coffee, he reached for a napkin, and pulled a charcoal pencil from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Rose asked in astonishment.

"Well, I did draw you with more than just my imagination. I need to start that letter to "White Star."

"'Dear, to whom this may concern:' 'The worst ship ride ever,'" Jack grinned at her as he scribbled rapidly, quickly shredding the poor quality napkin.

She slapped his shoulder gently,

"Stop it!" but she couldn't keep from giggling at him. He resumed his serious face, and pretended to sign it with a flourish.

"Don't you think Mr. Andrews could get us a hotel room at the Waldorf?" Rose mused thoughtfully.

"I thought we were trying to get rid of your memories of being rich and privileged, and here you want to use your influence to get us a posh place to stay." Jack frowned a bit at her, but she knew he wasn't going to put up much of a fight. They had no money and no luggage anyway. Where else could they go?

* * *

><p>The bedroom was just as stunning as the other rooms in the suite. Marie found herself kicking off her shoes to feel the carpet on her stocking feet. It felt like heaven.<p>

Thomas set their bags down, and reached up to loosen his tie, all the while his eyes never leaving Marie.

She looked down at her hands, suddenly nervous. Biting her lip, she fumbled with hair, which was just now drying from the rain.

"You are so beautiful." Thomas said, walking closer, his hands reaching for hers. They were warm, firm and calloused from all the ship building they had done.

She looked up at him, and saw only admiration in his grey eyes. He leaned closer, and her eyes fell shut.

Lips met, and with a delicate sigh, her mouth fell open and he slipped his tongue inside, eager to taste her, she smelled of vanilla and cashmere, but tasted of honey and lemon.

Cliché as it might seem, for a prostitute, this kiss was her first true kiss. She had never felt her knees weaken when she kissed Bruce, or any of her other 'clients'.

Before she fell, she began to back towards the bed, letting Thomas know she needed some support. As they approached the bed, he started slipping off his suit jacket, and she reached down to pull off her stockings.

They collapsed onto the silk comforter and sheets, a tangle of limbs and hands.

She opened her eyes, so unused to seeing more than lust in her men's eyes, Thomas looked at her almost like a magnificent work of nature, which she truly was. Her strawberry blond hair fell in soft waves onto the pillow, and he ran his hand over it, stopping to rub a strand between his fingers, it felt silkier than the bed sheets.

His strong arms encircled her, and she melted against him, their lips meeting in another searing kiss.

The harsh tone of the phone ringing from the living area startled both of them.

"Who could be calling?" Marie asked in a whisper.

"I haven't the faintest." Thomas mumbled in reply, unwilling to move from his current position.

The ringing continued.

"Perhaps I should get it and then tell them not to let anyone disturb us." He smiled at her, and she nodded.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Andrews, there's a young lady at the front desk here who says she knows you, she honestly looks a bit like a ragamuffin so I doubt you do, but she insisted I call. She says her name is Rose, Rose Dawson."

Thomas's face broke into a smile,

"Why, yes of course I know her, put her on the phone."

Several minutes later, despite the hotel's protests, Thomas Andrews had paid for a second suite for Rose and Jack to share. He promised Jack he could work for him to pay off the room. Not that he wanted to, but the young man was proud and unwilling to accept mere charity.

Rose couldn't stop smiling as they entered their own hotel suite, and after the door had swung shut, she turned to Jack,

"Perhaps you should draw me again, here, on this couch, on only this couch." She said with a smirk.

Jack's eyebrows rose,

"What's gotten into you?"

"I just want to be adventurous. Like you say, live life to its fullest. Embrace each moment."

"Don't you want to christen the fabulous bedroom first? Pleasure before business my lovely Rose." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the room in question, and ceremoniously tossed her onto the bed, and she bounced on top of the comforter, giggles escaping now and then.

"If you insist, Missur artist."

* * *

><p><em>AN: __As you may recall, this was inspired by a dream, so please suspend your disbelief a bit. thanks. As always, R/R.__  
><em>


	9. New Beginnings for Lovers

Now, where were we?" Thomas asked Marie, after replacing the phone and locking the bedroom door.

Marie glanced to the side, and then looked at Thomas,

"I think we were going to kiss?" He smiled at her and walked towards her, and she threw her arms around his shoulders, and he kissed her again.

After unplugging the phone, he slipped off his dress shirt, and she pulled her dress over her shoulders, leaving her in just a simple silk shift. His bare chest was slightly muscular, with a smattering of dark grey hair. She ran her hands over it, reveling in the feel of him, he was warm and strong and she could feel the warmth of his arms around her waist through the thin material of her slip.

He felt her nipples harden against his chest, and his breath hitched.

As their tongues danced sensually, he reached down to pull off her shift, finally baring her to him completely. Her small hands slipped down to begin undoing his pants, and he stopped her, whispering,

"You'd better leave that to me my dear."

She nodded silently, and moved her hands back up to weave them in and around his hair, kissing him deeply again, tasting him, and she arched into his chest as his hands made their way down to rest on her bare hips, and back up to cup her breasts.

Within seconds, she was flat on her back, moaning and fisting the silken sheets as he used his fingers to play her clit like a grand piano.

"Have you ever—done—ugh-this before?" she managed to gasp out, as he glanced at her, smiling,

"No, but I am very well read."

His insistent erection was prodding her thighs even as he brought her to a pleasure high.

Without warning, he moved his thumb in a quick circle over the top of her clit and she came, seeing stars even as her eyes fell shut. Her knees felt a bit weak, as he moved up to kiss her, gently guiding his shaft to her entrance, he pulled her into his arms, and her legs wrapped around him seemingly of their own accord.

As they moved together, he wondered if their coupling was causing any natural disasters, for it felt as if his world shook with him, his knees nearly collapsed as he thrust into her, feeling her clench around him, her arms, legs, and even her core.

She twisted her hips unconsciously and he found himself falling over the edge into oblivion of pleasure. The friction from his hips on hers and when he reached a hand down to stroke her outer lips were enough to push her over the brink as well.

They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments, still recovering from the monumental feelings coursing through their veins.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jack was having a hard time concentrating on his drawing, as he usually was professional, seeing Rose completely nude again in the space of barely a day, was enough to cause him to sweat a bit. His hands slipped on the charcoal, and he swore. Somehow he would need to adapt that smear into the drawing.<p>

"Something wrong Jack? I'm sure Picasso does not swear around his models." Her face was completely straight, but he knew it took her severe effort not to laugh at him.

"Somehow I have to make this look like I did it on purpose…hmmm." He muttered to himself, then he snapped his fingers.

He carefully incorporated the smear as a throw pillow she was holding over her…nether regions.

It still left her beautiful breasts exposed in the drawing, and as he finished it off, and signed it with a flourish, he found he could smile.

"All done."

She smiled at him, and stood up from the couch, quickly walking over to look at it over his shoulder.

"It's wonderful Jack. Even better than the first."

She leaned over a bit and kissed him, and he quickly set the drawing aside, to prevent more smudges, and to take his love into his arms.

* * *

><p>A couple days later, Jack and Rose set off for his hometown, eager to settle down and begin a life of their own.<p>

Marie and Thomas stayed in New York, and he began his designing of a successor ship to the Titanic, hopeful it would succeed without having to have extraordinary safety precautions in place.

After much dancing around the subject, Thomas Andrews proposed to Marie Reynolds, and she became the happy wife of the man who had saved nearly 3,000 lives.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The END. Hope ya liked it! I had to embellish the end half a bit as my dream ended on the boat. R/R__  
><em>


End file.
